All My Best Friends Are Predators
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: A camping trip sounded fun and safe until they both realized they just wanted to be alone together.


**Title:** All My Best Friends Are Predators  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** The Woods  
 **Pairing:** Henry Bowers/Victor Criss  
 **Characters:** Henry Bowers, Victor Criss  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 869  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Request  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Trans!Vic, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex, Primal Henry  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** A camping trip sounded fun and safe until they both realized they just wanted to be alone together.

 **AN:** Alright, so. This is a request, I opened them briefly because I wanted to write porn. xD That's literally it, this has no other motive. Anyway, enjoy! This one's for my friend Dan!

 **All My Best Friends Are Predators** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Vic was pretty sure Henry was going to devour him alive.

His back bowed and both legs wrapped around Henry's head, the heels of his feet urging him closer. There was no finesse to Henry's movements, just a wild, animalistic urge to watching Vic come again just from his tongue. The blond had one hand in his own hair, bucking his hips closer and ignoring the sputtering that told him his lover couldn't breathe.

Henry pulled back, panting, his face glazed from his nose down with slick. Panting hotly against Vic's cunt, he smirked up at the pleading look this earned him, licking his lips as a show that he wasn't done. With an absurd, feline grace, all rolling shoulders and intense eye contact, Henry crawled up Vic's body to plunge his tongue into the other's mouth, sharing the mess on his face as he rolled his hips down, grunting softly at the overwhelming feeling of Vic's sopping wet pussy.

It was moments like this that he was glad they'd gone camping on their own. The little fire beside them was smoldering embers, now, but it hardly mattered; it wasn't like they were cold. Vic's hips rolled again and drew him out of his reverie, and Henry's mouth drew down over his neck and shoulder, careful to leave a collar of red, splotched marks on the pale skin.

"H-Hen- Henry-" Vic rasped, labored breathing leaving him dizzy with need, "Ffffff, inside… Please, fuck…"

Patrick may have taught Vic that he had a thing for dirty talk and being degraded, but Henry had taught him that his loud, garbled moans and indistinct words were better than any half-assed, sloppy string of buzzwords.

"Damn right." Henry replied, reaching for the tent and grabbing onto the only sleeping bag they had brought with them. Tugging it out, he grabbed the bottle of lube off of it, even if Vic was so wet he was pretty sure they wouldn't need it. "Need stretched?"

Vic shook his head, spreading his legs until his hips popped and he gave a soft moan, the chilly, slick liquid hitting his hot flesh and making him quiver all over. A solid stroke of Henry's length between his silken folds, just a teasing drag against his throbbing clit, was all it took to kill any self control that Vic had left. He bucked up on the second push, managing to catch the head on the lip of his hole, and Henry's own need took over his movements.

Surging forward, he buried every inch of his massive length inside his best friend's tight little cunt, a guttural growl leaving him. There was no time to wait for Vic to adjust, not with Henry losing himself in the other's body. His hips snapped and bucked without rhythm, chasing an orgasm so intense they both wouldn't be able to move for a week.

Biting hard into the crook of Vic's neck, Henry held on tight, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. A feral growl left him as he rode Vic into the dirt, letting the blond draw red marks into his back and shoulders. It felt too good to stop but even he knew that they were both barreling straight to their completion and it wouldn't be long before either of them couldn't hold out any longer.

Baring down harder on Henry, Vic's back bowed and he felt the first wave of his orgasm crashing over him. A loud howl and tense shoulders were Henry's only warning, and his hips jerked a few times even more erratically than before. A torrent of cum filled Vic's tight passage and he gave a growl of a moan as his hips stuttered a few times against his lips. For a long moment, all they could do was pant and huff, trying to suck up any oxygen they could.

When Henry finally let go of his vice grip on Vic's shoulders, there were bruises left behind. However, Vic wasn't the only one bruised up; Henry's back stung and he was sure he had bruises on his stomach from those sharp hip bones. Leaning back and slowly pulling his cock out about an inch before pushing back in, he gave a soft, happy sound in his throat watching his cum leaking out and pushed right back in. This continued for several minutes, until Vic finally started to pull away.

Oversensitive and positive he was going to get going again if he had to feel the sting and slide of Henry's cock inside him again, he leaned up to kiss the other. With his cunt drooling cum, he smiled softly, tired and ready to rest in the tent.

"Want to lay down?" Henry murmured into Vic's hair, kissing his forehead. His lover nodded slowly, and the stronger male managed to wrestle them into the open flap. Dragging Vic along by his armpits, he practically crushed the blond into the sleeping bag, happy to crowd him and wrap a leg around his hips. It didn't take much before Vic was still, breathing softly and evenly against his chest. Henry's heart was still pounding, and his breathing still labored as he settled in around his blond lover, petting his hair.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Wow, I… Have been on a thing today about writing these boys getting it on. I will probably write more in a little bit, too. Whoops. xD;

Prompt: Send Δ for sinday while camping.


End file.
